Pretty Girl
by Katerina The Von
Summary: AU. Erika was a normal wealthy girl, who wanted excitement in the boring town of Black Chapel. Seems she gets her wish when Mr. Mysterious comes.
1. Prolouge

Pretty Girl

Summary: Erika Potter was a normal, wealthy girl who just wanted excitement in her life. It seems she gets her wish when Mr. Mysterious comes.

Rated: K

Beautiful. You hear it every day, whether from your lover, or someone's who's courting you.

It's such a simple word- yet has big impact to men and women. It could be a way to describe the women they love. It's both a passionate word, both loved and despised by many.

Erika Potter was a lot like that. She loved and hated that word. Now she doesn't want to hear it and hide forever like a coward.

She was at a very high society ball, in which most royals or really wealthy like she was. It was quite a lovely one too, but Erika wasn't in the mood to mingle or dance. Just think.

"Hello, my dear. Would you like to dance? A girl like you should be having a good time. Not being alone." A handsome man, about in the 20's told her.

"No thank you. But I really need to think." Erika told him bluntly excusing herself out.

She hated this. Hated how everything turned out.

"How could I've been so clueless?" Erika sadly pondered.

She began thinking back.

To where it all started.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

It started in the summer of 1809, at Black Chapel, a boring old town. Just same old things happen.

There was always some type of scandals (like the house cleaner having an affair with a married man), social gatherings and meeting "the high class" people.

Expect for Erika Potter. Being born in a very well off family, she never have to hear about the drama, go meet new people, or go do things. Just marry a person you do not know and be a wife.

It was just her luck when it was her birthday. She was officially seventeen years old.

"Behave Erika, they're here."

Of course, they were talking about Matthew Morgan her "fiancé". His family was also rich; and apparently has a good reputation.

She was not looking forward to it.

She must've looked really upset because her best friend Sarah asked her."What is wrong? Please tell me you're not running a fever or anything."

Erika shook her head. She wished, and then she could get out of this.

"No, my fiancé is coming." Erika replied scowling.

Sarah grinned. "I'll go with you. Besides he might be cute."

Thank goodness for a friend like Sarah.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Meeting the in-laws was not as bad as she thought it would be. The Morgan's were not the worst she had seen, but they were boring.

"That actually wasn't so bad now was it?" Sarah asked using her I-was-right-voice.

"Yeah, I guess it was alright." She said shrugging.

"Erika! We are having the party tonight. Dress in something fancy, there are very important people here." Her mother yelled for the least hundredth time that day.

Erika rolled her eyes. "Yes Mother."

And dress fancy she did. Her usual wavy blonde hair was gorgeously curled; her dress was long and detailed with corsets and fluffs.

"You look smashing, my lady."Matthew said bowing." Care for a dance?"

Erika smiled and they started to dance. Then she noticed someone who was alone. Dark raven hair that instead being carefully combed, was messy and his eyes were a dark brown, which held so many emotions that she, could not read.

She tried to stop thinking about him. This was her engagement party; she had to act well. However, it was very difficult. He intrigued her.

"Matthew, May we dance later? I must get a drink." Erika said.

"Of course."

After mingling with Sarah and some elderly people, she finally made it to him."Hello. What are you doing here all alone?"She questioned softly.

"I don't know. You tell me."He said raising his eyebrows.

Erika grinned. She liked him."I'm Erika Potter, smart one."

"Reverend Black. But I go by Jesse."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It was fun, being with Jesse. We were similar; both felt we did not belong.

"I have to go Erika. Maybe I will see you again."

"Maybe you will."

It was after the engagement party in which her mother decided that now she did something wrong.

"Erika Annabelle Potter! I thought you knew better."Mother stated at dinner shaking her head in disapproval, which puzzled her.

"Apparently, not Annabelle," said her Father.

"What did I do wrong now? Didn't kiss Matthew enough?"Erika asked confused.

"You were associating with that Black boy, don't you know their reputation? They don't go to church, or be with anyone."Mother snapped.

"He was a sweet boy, mother. Who cares about what the town gossip thinks?"

"You are forbidden to see him. End of discussion."

She was going to see him, forbidden or not.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It was storming, about a week later and Matthew Morgan was caring for his sick horse, Phillip in the woods.

Phillip wheezed again, making Matthew jump. Something was not right to Matthew but he could not put his finger on it. The forest was still active, and was not quiet. Then what could be wrong?

Matthew always been a curious, ever since he has been a child. When he was five years old, when his mother died, instead of avoiding the subject not wanting to know what happened he asked for it saying he was curious.

His Father never really talked to him much after that.

That is when he heard it. He heard many animal sounds all his life, working on a farm. However, never was it very disturbed sounding. Like the cat finally getting what it wanted. However, instead of just letting go to soothe the cats hunger, the cat wanted to play with it first.

In addition, that made him feels nauseous. He went to find his bucket when he suddenly heard loud screaming.

It was about thirty minutes later, when he found the source of the screaming. Everything was normal except there was no one there.

That puzzled Matthew. There was always some type of missing person in Black Chapel, but that was usually runaways who wanted freedom, or classic rival families who did not want them seeing each other and ended up running away.

However, this was different. There was no jewelry down on the ground or tailcoats forgotten.

It was as if whoever screamed fell off the face of the Earth.

On top of that, it was strangest thing he had seen and heard.

Matthew sighed, turning back to go home. He had better stuff to do then worry about this that was the sheriff's job.

Phillip coughed again, making him heave a sigh. His Father was going to be so disappointed in him for not finding a cure for the horse.

Matthew was about to be almost out of the forest when he heard another sound. He glanced across the part of the forest in alarm.

Do not go investigate, Matthew reminded himself ignoring the racket.

When he was almost out of the forest, he heard soft steps that he could barely hear. The kind when you sneak up on somebody to scare him or her. Was somebody stalking him? He started to panic, and went on Phillip riding anywhere.

"Stupid horse, can't you go any faster?"Matthew muttered angrily.

That is when it happened. He heard a moan of agony.

He, being the concerned man he turned back. He could not believe what he saw.

Reverend Black, had his lips in blood sucking it like some kind cure to keep him alive, his eyes were coal black that was staring at him hungrily.

Have you ever heard the phrase "curiosity killed the cat?"

Matthew sure has not.

Because, the way he staring at Matthew he's next meal.

It was three days later after the storm occurred and everything was going good. It was especially good for Erika. Ever since she decided to disobey her mother and father things between her and Jesse was going well.

She was waiting for Jesse at the orchid. Since they both loved this place, they made a decision to come here every day to meet each other.

It was quite a striking place too, the orchid. It was a long field with every type of flowers. Roses, lilies, sunflowers, you name it. In addition, there were all different animals too. There was Sheep, Cows, Horses, and many more.

Erika smiled, taking the smell in. It was the natural smell, which you get after countless days of winter. You would probably hear their sounds of birds chirping, cows mooing, and horses eating their hay. That is why she loves the place. Nothing here has to pretend to be something they are not.

"Hello, Erika. Missed me? I missed you."Jesse asked pouting.

"Of course I did, you dunderhead." Erika giggled shoving him playfully.

"Why how am I a dunderhead Miss Potter? I say I am quite the charmer."

Erika laughed loudly, at that note. "I am quite sorry Mr. Black, but the charmer's club just rejected you. But I do know one person who thinks' your quite great."

Jesse smiled, his eyes were sparkling." I wonder who that may that be, Miss Potter? Is she in this room?"

They stood so close that their hands brushed against each other. Jesse's dark brown eyes met Erika's light blue eyes. Then suddenly he leaned in to Erika...

"We can't do this, Jesse. I am with Matthew."

Jesse shook his head groaning."Do you love him?"

Erika stared at him shocked."No. My parents set it up and I have to listen to them. They are my family."

Jesse gazed at the animals, watching them with rapt attention. "Do you see these animals?"

"Yeah, I am sure I can see." Erika replied sarcastically giving him an annoyed look.

"They can be anything they want to be. They do not let anyone make their own choices. If they want to run away, to let us say a new farm, they can. If a bird wants' to be with a crow, the bird can."

Unsure of what to think, she stared at the flowers in deep thought.

"It is not that easy. My family is very judgmental of any of my choices; I do not want them to hate me."Erika says sadly, looking like she was about to burst into sobs.

"If they really hate you because of your choices, they are not worthy of a beautiful, great girl." Jesse informed her.

Putting his arms over her shoulder, they began lying down in the grass cuddling.

Maybe it was the kind words Jesse told her, or the advice he tried to get her to believe, but whatever it was she began kissing him passionately.

Do you know how it feels when a mosquito bites you? It stings for a while, and then you feel sore, wanting to get rest?

That is how Matthew Morgan felt when he first awakens.

Where was he? Matthew tried to think about it, but all he got was bits and bits.

"Hello, Matthew. How are you feeling?"A woman asked cheerfully.

"I do not know. My memory seems mixed up." He said.

The woman's perky expression dropped." Dear, you hit your head really hard, so I'll need you to sit down okay?"

What was he, a toddler? He was perfectly all right." I am perfectly fine."

"Matthew dear, you had a concussion and lots of blood loss. I am sorry, but you have memory loss." The woman blurted out unable to keep it a secret any longer.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Matthew was not a doctor, or a healer, but he knows when something does not add up.

His healer told him, after the secret was accidently blurted out, that there was no reports of why, when, or how.

That could not be a coincidence, he thought.

He remembered everything, but what happened before he got here. 

Was he farming? Was he at a social gathering? On the other hand, was he spending time with family and friends? He hated not knowing.

"Sweetie, you are free to go." The doctor told him leading him through the door.

Finally, he sighed. He really hated going to the healers.

"Oh, are you alright? We just heard what happened."Stepmother said, coming to him. She was not her usual perky self; she looked like she just had been crying.

"I'm fine, just a few….injuries." Matthew said not wanting to worry her.

"You are lying through your teeth. You look weaker than usual; you have not demanded to find out a way to investigate the missing people's cases with the permission of the sheriff. And not to mention, there was reports of a black haired, brown eyed boy bleeding nearby our home." Helena, his older sister exclaimed glaring at him.

Matthew grimaced."Hey… aren't the flowers just pretty?"

Helena gave him the evil eye, knowing he was stalling. She may not be a redhead, but she had the temper of one.

He stood his ground. Matthew did not know why, but he did not want Helena to know.

"Fine, Matthew. Do not tell me anything. I would think you would tell me, your sister." Helena said clenching her teeth.

"Look, it is not as if I know what went on that night." He argued trying, but failing to let her get to him.

"Save it. We will talk about it later."She snapped obviously irritated.

Matthew nodded, not wanting to fight.

Fighting with Helena was like trying to win a brawl with angry lions. You do not want to do it.

"Helena, do not fight with your brother. We are going home."Stepmother told them.

It was about thirty minutes later, and they were finally there.

It was an ordinary farm, with a red barn and a fence. The grass was cut up to the perfect height making it stand out; there were some weeds that were there, but none that stood out. There was also a white house close to it. It was not a very old house; on the contrary, it was only a few years old.

"Come on, lunch is ready slow pokes."Father yelled from the house.

"Do not worry, we are coming."We yelled together running to go inside.

The Morgan's are usually a close family. They talk to each other about personal problems, tease, and play with each other. Instead, tonight it was tense and deathly quiet. There was sometimes the asking of the potatoes or rolls but then it becomes quiet again.

Helena was busy trying to wonder what her little brother was not telling her, Matthew was trying to eat and go to bed as quickly as possible, Mother was trying to see what is going on between her babies, and well their Father was oblivious to what was going on.

It was then, that Helena could not take it anymore. She spoke up."Look little brother, we both know there is something going on here, and that it was connected to where you got hurt. You do not have to be scared, you can tell me."

Matthew sighed in annoyance."If I knew, you think I would not tell you. I never can keep secrets for long you know that."

That was true. When Helena was fourteen, and Matthew was almost eleven, Helena met a boy. He was every young girl's dream. He was good looking, with long dirty blonde hair, with striking lime green eyes. He was amusing, always making her fall down in hysterics. Well, when Helena was admiring the boy, Matthew suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He started to badger her about him. She begged for him not to tell; it would be embarrassing.

After finally getting Matthew to stop mocking her with it, Helena felt she could finally relax. After all, scared brother equals safe secret.

Well, it did not work as planned. As much as Matthew tried not to, his mouth could not stay shut. By time the day ended, Lucas (the boy Helena liked) knew. Things between them became awkward for a while.

"So, that was when you were a child. Now your seventeen and can keep secrets."Stepmother said.

Matthew opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by a look his Father gave him.

"May I go to my room?"He asked wanting to do anything to get out of this conversation.

"Yes. Go ahead, you need your rest."Father said.

"Gosh, I hate getting hurt."Matthew muttered; his hands were bandaged up, along with others.

"Here, I'll help you."Helena said holding out her hand.

Right when there hands touched something happened to Matthew. His eyes were completely white seeing almost nothing. He begin to feel nauseous and dizzy, as if he was about to throw up, but cannot, but that was not even the strangest part.

He saw something. It was about nighttime, and Reverend Black was waiting for somebody by the looks of it and did not come. Another showed his fiancée, Erika Potter, staring at something, what he could not tell.

"Are you alright Matthew? You were out of it."Father asked, breaking him out of his...daze.

Matthew nodded dumbly."Yeah, listen I got to go."

He ran out quickly, surprising his family.

Only one question ran through his mind, what was going on?

Erika smiled as she went up to meet Jesse. She was glad when she let go of her fear to disappoint her family. Sarah would say she is being rash, but she does not care.

She tiptoed to try to get back Jesse back; since he always sneaked up behind her out of nowhere and scared her, she is doing the same.

She was so sure that she finally scared him, but ironically, he turned around alarming her.

"How do you do that?"Erika wondered.

"I'm just that good."Jesse said grinning.

He suddenly stopped smiling."Look when are you going to tell your family about us?"

"I was going to do today, but I did not know if you wanted too."

"Sorry for acting so crabby."He said sheepishly.

Erika smiled shyly."It is fine. Do you want to go, kind sir?'

And off they went.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Are you ready Miss Potter?"Jesse asked holding his hand out.

To be honest, she was not sure. She made sure that they went over everything he should say. She also made sure that he knew how to react to any insults they may give Jesse.

He also cleaned up rather nicely, if she said so herself. He slicked it up in the latest style; his clothes were a long white shirt with ruffles, and black shoes.

She also had to dress appropriate for her Mother and Father. She put her hair up in a curled bun (as her Mother wanted her to wear forever) with a red ribbon, and was wearing a red and brown plaid dress with red shoes.

"I guess..."Erika, said unsure.

"Do not worry Erika, it will be fine."Jesse reassured her.

When they finally got there, Mother, Father, and Sarah (who was staying for dinner) was shocked.

"Hello Erika," Mother whispered "What is he doing here?"

"I invited him over; after all, you guys have not met yet."Erika whispered back to her.

"Frank, let's invite our guest in."Mother said oddly welcoming.

The house was styled in a very dark manner. The walls were was colored black with roman types of sharp swords on the walls, and there were dead animals on the wall.

"This is…nice, Ms. Potter."Jesse said staring around the house uneasily.

"Why thank you Mr. Black."Mother said, "It was for a certain guest we were waiting for."

Erika eyes widened. The house was creepy no doubt about that, but she could not mean for Jesse, could she?

It had to be a coincidence.

While Mother was talking to Jesse, Sarah went up to her confused.

"Who is that? You have not mentioned any new friends."Sarah questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Jesse."Was all she said.

Sarah sighed, that only confused her further.

"And here is where we will be eating."Father told them all, showing them the room.

The dining room was even creepier then the main room. All kinds of fur that still has blood on it was lying on the chair to sit on, and something's eyeballs close to the food.

"Mother, Father, this is Reverend Black, who I am courting."Erika told them casually, ignoring Sarah's taken back look.

"I knew it. You have been disobeying us to be with him!"Mother suddenly bellowed shocking them all with the shout.

"Mrs. Potter, I assure you I am good man for your daughter."Jesse said trying to be polite.

Then surprisingly Sarah spoke up."Prove it then, Reverend. "

Father nodded, obviously agreeing."Yes, prove your worth my daughter. She deserves to be treated like a Queen."

"You are not giving that boy a chance are you! He is a bad man."Mother yelled, giving them a hard look.

"Let him talk Annabelle."Father commanded her, giving her the same look.

Jesse gave a deep breath and began.

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black, I did mean it when I said I am a good man for Erika. I will treat her right, perhaps even better then a Queen, but a goddess. Please, let me court her."

Father sighed."It is up to you, Annabelle."

Mother glowered at Jesse."No. Get out of this house. You will not go three feet close to Erika."

Erika couldn't take it anymore.

"No Mother, I will see him, you cannot stop me."

"You go, you are no longer a Potter."Mother threatened.

"Don't you think you are taking this too far Mrs. Potter?"Sarah asked a little nervous.

"Do not get into this Sarah."She ordered her with a pleading look before turning back to her mother."Fine then. I hope you are happy. All my life I tried to make you happy, but I guess you do not care about me. Goodbye."

Erika ran out, letting her tears run freely.

"Its okay, it's okay."Jesse said trying to comfort her, but failing.

Sarah came out about a few minutes later, coming to Erika.

"Please make up with your mother. Reverend is not worth your family."

Erika shook her head."No. Jesse's worth it, just like my family. But they made their choice, and I made mine."

Sarah smiled sadly waving to her. She knew she could not change Erika's mind. Erika was stubborn as a mule.

After Sarah left, Erika asked."Can I stay with you for awhile?"

Jesse smiled."Of course."

Furthermore, they walked to the Black Manor.

Matthew Morgan was unbelievably frustrated.

Do you know how it feels when you know something, but can't remember what that was? And for the next days have something so weird happen and no matter what book you read, nothing explains it?

That was how he felt since that day, and hated that.

He told Helena about the..Thing he saw, and she had the oddest theory.

That he, Matthew Morgan, was psychic. No matter how much he denied it he couldn't help but think she could be right.

Was it his destiny, or was it some family trait handed down from generations?

Or was he just insane?

Matthew couldn't take it anymore; he needed some advice. So he had gone to Father.

"What is it that you need son? Some advice on women? Trust me, you are not the only one who thinks that they are very difficult creatures ."Father rambled on.

He blushed. "No, that's the last thing on my mind, actually. I was wondering if you ever seen things that weren't there?"

Father raised an eyebrow."No, but this sounds very familiar. Like from your Grandfather's stories. "

Father went deep in thought. "If you are really curious, go see Lady Piper, an old friend of mine. She is a little loony though, but I think she can answer a few of your questions."

Matthew nodded.

"Where does she live?"Matthew questioned.

Loony or not, she might know something and he was not taking the risk of not knowing.

It was windy and humid, as if it was about to rain.

It was an Indian styled shop where windows were about to break, which only scared the woman.

"It must be time, "She muttered to herself.

The old women could have taken anything with her, but oddly, she took a necklace.

It was an oval shape with a dark black color covering most of it; you could see a bright sun colliding with the moon.

As she was about to get out, somebody came in, whom she could not tell.

"Where's the necklace Piper? We had a deal."

"Who are you? Get out of my shop!"She shouted frightened.

"Give me the necklace Piper, and no gets hurt. You do not want your family hurt do you?"

Piper clenched her fists."You do not bring my family in to this you horrible demon!"

The unknown figure smiled."I guess I will have to force you then."

As much as she tried, she could not protect the necklace.

Suddenly she felt horrible pain, the kind when you are on your deathbed.

Then she felt something was missing.

It was gone, oh no.

"I warned you."

And the coughing started, getting more horrible each time.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Erika was still in shock. When she invited Jesse for dinner, she expected some protests, but did not think they would disown her.

Her relationship with her parents always was complicated, ever since she was a child. When she wanted play with the boys when she was about five or six, her parents grabbed her ignoring her cries.

Another time when she was about ten, she wanted adventure. Therefore, she decided to explore the forest with Sarah, who hesitantly agreed. They decided to check the forest. Erika felt as if the forest was calling to her, mentally begging her to come.

Therefore, they did. Erika was disappointed to find nothing there, well at least nothing interesting. When they went out of the forest, her mother was crying holding her tightly, and Father was lecturing her, saying not to do that again.

And she did not. She just wanted to have fun, and be a kid.

"Here, this is my house."Jesse said opening the door to the home.

It was gorgeous there. It was close to the countryside, which had the natural smell that Erika liked so much. A white house stood in the shadows, barely seen.

"This is your house?"Erika said in awe.

"You bet."

She thought it was beautiful outside, but it was nothing compared to the inside. Erika knew the Blacks were rich, but not this rich. The walls were painted a dark red color, with fine china, which covered the walls. The table was wooden with glass top and wood legs.

The guest room had a white bed with rose petals on it, with a library (that Jesse said that was rightfully hers), and her own bathroom.

"This is mine?"Erika wondered still in shock.

Jesse smiled."Well not exactly, this room used to belong to my parents. My mother loved roses, so my father put them on the bed to go with the covers."

His eyes looked sad for a moment, but in a flash, it was the same again.

"Well, she had good taste."

"You better go get settled in."Jesse told her, making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"Erika raised her eyebrows.

"I am going to the forest; I will be back soon okay? So cook, explore, just be careful."Jesse told her.

It was three hours later and Erika was worried. Jesse has not come back yet.

What if he was hurt, and crying out for help?

It would be her fault. Then she would have no one.

Sure, she would have Sarah, but she connected with Jesse.

She knows that Jesse was a man, and that men were proud, not wanting help from woman. But he has weaknesses to, just like everyone else.

"Sorry Jesse."

Erika went to find any weapons of any sort; guns, stakes (there were rumors of a creature called a vampire that took peoples blood), sliver (for werewolves), anything.

As she finally found some weapons, Erika went to the forest.

Not going to the forest in years, she wondered what her parents would think.

Would they be mad, worried, or just will not care?

Erika closed her eyes.

Do not think about that, she told herself.

"Thank you."Erika said to her driver, curtsying.

The forest was the same as always, quiet but still active.

She looked for Jesse everywhere in the forest and failed. At least until she heard some loud yelling and screaming.

She ran to their quickly, thinking it was Jesse.

But turned out it was not Jesse being hurt, but the one getting someone else hurt. Jesse was drinking a girl, about thirteen years old.

"Oh my..."Erika whispered to herself, shocked.

She turned to run, but was stopped.

"Erika! Please do not leave."He said begging.

Ignoring him, she started to run again, scared. "Leave me alone, Jesse or whoever you are."

"Please, just let me talk to you."

Erika knew he was dangerous, and saying no was like suicide, but saying yes was like an opening door to be killed.

"Fine, go ahead and talk."Erika said shaking.

Matthew sighed. He looked everywhere for Lady Piper, and she was nowhere to be found.

He walked all shop owners, and they all said the same thing, she was not there.

It was not until three hours later when he finally found her. Piper was in the healer's room, for some type of illness that just popped out of nowhere, they said.

When he went in there to see Piper, she looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot; her hands were stiff and cold.

However, it was nothing compared to her voice. It sounded as if it had not been used in ages."Hello, Matthew."She croaked.

"How did you know my name?"Matthew asked, staring at Piper in amazement.

Piper stared up in space, ignoring the question."I have been waiting for this, young one. You have a special power, which can help you greatly on your journey to the end."

What power? What journey?

As if she knew what he was thinking she continued."Only you know what you need to do."

He stared at her, trying to figure out what she is trying out this puzzle. It was apparently a special power that he only knew, which can help on his journey to the end.

"Please tell me! I really need to know."Matthew begged.

Piper closed her eyes."I suppose, child. ."

Meanwhile, Erika was waiting for Jesse to talk to her.

"It started back when I just turned seventeen; I was a prince, of a country called Anglo-Saxons. My father wanted me to get married with a sweet, but poor woman to show that we were not snobby to when it comes to courting. I did not mind; after all, when I finally get married I officially get the throne. Then the girl got there, her name was Katherine, an orphan who I was courting. She was sweet and very dazzling with her beautiful brown hair and nice personality. But there was more to her then what I saw on the surface."

"What do you mean, she was more then what lied on the surface?"Erika questioned.

Jesse sighed, in a memory."She was dangerous. If she did not get her way, someone eventually dies. I did not know what she wanted with me, and I did not want to find out. However, instead of avoiding her as I tried, I fell for her. It was weeks later and I saw her killing my father in cold blood. I ran, afraid. She threatened me, saying if I told; I would regret it. I did not listen and instead tried to kill her. It did not work, and she got a spell master (a good witch) to curse me, as a half demon of the night and half mortal."

It took awhile for Erika too process this. "Why would you kill that girl though? She was an innocent little girl."

Jesse sighed in frustration."You do not get it. It is my nature. Without blood I cannot live."

Poor, Jesse. He was cursed for trying to do the right thing.

Suddenly Erika smiled."Listen Jesse, I am going to help you find a cure."

Jesse smiled."You would really do that. Thank you, Erika."

Erika nodded, snuggling close to him. No one deserves to be cursed.

Matthew could not get the riddle out of his head.

Crow, a dark bird, bounding its time.

Robin, a light red bird flying its way.

Two blue birds. Wise, old, and swift biding its way to get the crow.

The other blue bird, a young one; the key

World unbalanced; without a way,

Sun and moon taking its way.

He had to figure this out, before it's too late.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Sarah did not know what to do.

Her best friend Erika was drifting away with Reverend Black. The killings are getting worse and her father is being accused of doing the murders.

Sarah hated being an outcast, especially when your best friend has not been talking to her. She used to be surrounded by admirers, ogled by her beauty. She knows that she is attractive. With her dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin.

Sarah had to find out these murders, or else she will never be normal.

"Father, I need those cases."

He shook his head sadly."I am sorry Princess, but this is not for you. You are just a little girl."

Sarah glared at him."I am not. I am at the age to get married, to have a job."

She hated how protective her father was of her, she was not a fragile little girl in need of protection. She can take care of herself.

"You could get tore to pieces. This is not some ordinary cases. They are different."Father told her with a strange look on his face.

"How is it different? It is murders."She argued annoyed.

"It just is Sarah; we will leave it at that."

There were different and not normal cases, he said. The people were told that the blood was literally sucked out of them. Many new people that are visiting had been acting suspicious, as if they knew something.

These innocents did not know what was going on. She used to oblivious to what was going on. Heck, she still is, but these people are not going to be safe unless she does something.

Her father was not going to try to find out. Therefore, she was going to find out.

Sarah was starting with the one person who has the worst reputation of the town, has always been in the crime scenes, and has many connections.

Reverend Black.

Erika smiled as she watched Jesse. He was doing some work in farm.

She could not help but think about him a lot. She was falling in love.

"Erika, I have something to give you. Go and wear something pretty."Jesse said grinning.

Erika raised her eyebrows."And where are we going Mr. Mysterious? Plus, don't I always look pretty?"

"Of course you do. But you will not find out unless you get dressed."He smiled at her.

Erika pouted. "Fine, I will back off. But I will find out sooner or later."

Matthew sighed.

He will never find out what his destiny, or fate is. That is if that actually exists.

"Look Matthew, are you sure you should believe this stuff? I mean prophets, fate, and destiny. This stuff is for fairy tales or insane people. Lady Piper could be insane, you know."Ethan, his half brother told him, giving him the look.

Matthew groaned, banging his head on the table. This is what he gets for having a genius as a half brother.

It is not exactly proper for married men or woman to remarry, since it is not good for their reputations getting the nickname "scarlet woman."But they managed too.

Joanna (his real mother) was happily married to Kenneth, who just got pregnant with him. His mother was excited of course, but she just did not feel any spark for his father anymore. She ignored it, wanting to keep the family together. But then she met John, the poor but sweet farmer next door. She tried to resist but she fell for him. Then she broke up with his father quite suddenly ending the relationship. They married after three months later quite happy, then popped out three years later came Ethan.

He and Ethan are both smart and logical, but Ethan takes logic more serious than he did. Ethan does not believe things until he sees it, while Matthew believes in things a lot easier.

"Come on! You do not think anything like that could be real."Matthew exclaimed staring at him in disbelief.

Ethan rolled his eyes."You sound like Benny or Rory. You are way too superstitious. And I told you this time and time again. I will believe it when I see it."

"Then I know a way to get you to be a believer, little brother."

"How are we going to do that?"

He smirked."That my young naïve brother is a surprise."

Sarah squealed with happiness. She got him right where she wanted him.

They were at a very expensive diner that was very crowded.

Erika was wearing her hair in a bun with a bobby pin; her dress was long and black, and her shoes were black making her stand out. Reverend was wearing a white suit with his hair, for the first combed.

She did not want to stand out, and looking suspicious. Her hair was straight down with a white dress and her church shoes.

Sarah could distantly hear what they were saying.

"You look stunning Miss; may I ask who you're with?"

Erika giggled, as if it was a little joke they shared."He is tall, intelligent, and very handsome."

Sarah loves romances, and thinks they are cute, but their romance makes her want to barf.

She went up to them waving."Hello Erika, Reverend…."

"Hey, sorry I have not talked with you in awhile but I have been caught up in something."Erika said sheepishly.

Yeah, too busy caught up in some man to notice he is suspicious and might be a criminal, Sarah thought.

"Yeah, can I talk to Reverend please?"

Reverend glared at her."It is Jesse, not Reverend."

Sarah smirked."Well Jesse, I have a few questions for you."

"Then ask away."Reverend told her.

"Where were you on the night of Marcus Leo's murder?"

"I was at my home with Erika."

Hmm, it is a reasonable answer, but all good criminals have good cover ups, Sarah thought observing him.

He looked confident, of course, there is always more then what meets the surface.

"Good...good. Where were you during Lady Piper's accident? Weeding perhaps?"

Reverend looked nervous at that question. Maybe she finally caught him in the act."Why are you asking me these questions? I do not know."

Sarah smirked."Do you Jesse? I know when people are lying to me, Black. And you have all the signs pointing to you."

"I'm not answering any more questions. Erika and I are having dinner, if you would excuse us."Jesse said coolly.

Yep, he is defiantly a suspect.

Ethan Morgan was very annoyed.

Ever since he told Matthew he did not believe, Matthew has made him research everything with them about the supernatural. Like bizarre accidents, disappearances, and magic.

He was glad when he finally got to go eat with his friends.

Well, sort of. Benny was not eating very mannered, and Rory was flirting with every woman in the diner. To put it simply, it was embarrassing.

"Can you believe it? We finally get to eat at a fancy diner."Benny exclaimed grinning.

Rolling his eyes he said," Yes Benny we know, you mentioned it only a thousand TIMES!"

"Stop going on Benny's case Ethan, geez you are way too uptight."Rory told him.

"Sorry. It is just that Matthew got me so cranky because of his new theories."

"What theories?"Sarah White asked curious.

"Why do you need to know White?"Ethan wondered confused.

"I am desperate for my life to be normal again. You and your friends help me and I help you? Deal?"

"You will not leave unless I agree, correct?"

Sarah nodded, liking where this is going.

"You got a deal."

Jesse sighed. His day just was ruined.

"Are you okay Jesse? You look sad."Erika observed.

"I did not give you the gift. It was perfect..."

Erika grinned."You did not have to make all that stuff to give me the gift. If you want to give to me, I will not care. I love corny things."

"Well I guess you will love this."

And corny it was. It was a metal locket with their initials.

"This is gorgeous Jesse."

"Thank you Erika. You after all deserve the best."He said warmly.

Erika hugged him tightly and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"_Father, I am going to look for the cure for Phillip."Matthew yelled from the outside._

"_Okay son. But you will have to face your sister when you come back."Father told him shrugging._

"_Do not worry I will be fine."_

_And then suddenly it was another place._

_Blood._

_Giggles._

_Faces._

Matthew woke up screaming.

"What the heck was that?"

Helena came in looking very pale.

"I do not know...It was terrifying though."He said shivering.

"This has gone far enough. You told me you had this under control. Tell me what had happened Matthew, or else these nightmares will not stop."Helena snapped angrily.

"How do you know? Ever since my stupid accident, I do not feel safe, at all. It does not help that I am having these images every time I touch someone."

Helena groaned."You will not know unless you try. So talk."

Nodding, he began the story.

Benjamin "Benny" Weir was bored. He does not mind helping out his friends, but when it involves reading that is a completely different story.

"Why are we helping her again?"Benny asked yawning.

"Because she was desperate and I needed an excuse to get out of reading more fairy tales with Matthew."Ethan told him staring out in space.

Benny raised his eyebrows."Are you sure that is the only reason?"

Ethan stared at him confused, until he finally got what he meant."Yes Benny, I am sure. Besides just because I liked her when I was younger does not mean anything."

Benny smirked."Sure, I really believe that."

After bickering over what Ethan thought of Sarah for several minutes, they finally got to Sarah's house.

It was an average house, with neat grass and freshly cleaned windows. The actual house was sliver with stairs for the outside. The inside was a lot different from the outside; there was a brown dining table that had food on plates ready to be eaten, and many pictures of the White family on the walls.

"Finally. Even Rory was here before you guys."Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we are here. So let's you know begin."Ethan told her blushing slightly.

"Okay. My Father is home so we will have to be quiet. I told him we were having a social gathering."Sarah explained welcoming them inside.

"Hey amigos. Guess what happened to the Rory?"Rory greeted giving his usual cheery smile.

Rory looked the same as usual. His blonde hair was combed with some type of hair jell, which you probably would not have known because of the black hat that was on his head. His shirt was white and ruffled that was covered with the brown jacket with a light green type of scarf that made his green eyes stand out.

Rory grinned. "You know that waitress Della? I am courting her."

"That's good."Ethan said smiling.

Sarah glared at them.

"Hey are we just going to sit here and gossip? Morgan, Weir, Ross. You agreed to this, so please."

"Geez, do you have to nag? Nag, Nag, and Nag."Benny muttered under his breath.

Sarah gave an apologetic smile. "I am sorry. I should not have snapped at you. Can we begin though, please?"

Moreover, they began.

Helena stared at Matthew shocked. She was taking awhile to process this.

When Matthew told her about the nightmares, she did not think it was a coincidence. Matthew told her he was going to find the cure for Phillip, the family horse. He also told her that he gotten hurt in the dream saw blood, and for a few seconds faces.

It suddenly came to her. "That was not just a nightmare Matthew. It was a memory."

"Look you tried Reverend and you went nowhere. So try someone else?"Rory suggested to Sarah.

"I know he is involved. He has all the signs. Plus he is bad news for Erika..."

After her previous statement, lots of bickering began. Sarah was arguing with Benny over what her intentions were really about, Ethan was having a "debate" with Rory over who knows what, and the house cleaner was just staring at them as if they were insane.

"Ms. Sarah, may I ask what you are doing?"The house cleaner asked taking a few steps back. Better safe than sorry in her opinion.

Sarah blushed, a deep sheet of crimson. "What I usually do. I am hosting this get together."

The house cleaner gave her a look but went without saying a word.

"Look, you are obviously not giving up on Reverend being a criminal. So do something else."Ethan suggested.

"That is a good idea Morgan."Sarah said giving him a small grin.

It was a little town, close by Black Chapel. If you went there right now, you would probably see people working on trains, while talking about whatever is going on at their house.

Unknown to them, there was a girl standing in the shadows giggling.

She had dark brown hair, which was medium length, and her eyes were a very beautiful honey brown. The girl was wearing an exquisite red and black dress with corsets and fluffs. She appeared to be pouting, as if something did not get her way.

"Hello, may I ask where the next stop is to Black Chapel, young men?"The girl asked quietly scaring the poor workers.

"Why do you need to know?"One of the workers asked raising an eyebrow.

The girl sighed."My aunt Mary has just died. So I must go to her funeral."

"But I must do something first."The girl said smirking.

The workers stared completely confused. That was until she took a picture of them.

"Now, what was it?"

As they told her, the address suddenly doubles appeared using the same kind of smirk.

"Boss will be pleased."The girl muttered smirking.

And off they went.

If you looked at the moon right now, at that day, you would probably see it going away very slowly. Looking at it the girl cackled with laughter.

Helena stood shocked.

"Do you know what this means, Matthew?"She asked him in awe.

"What?"Matthew asked confused.

"Those nightmares are not just nightmares. There real, and are connected to your accident."

It was a few weeks later and Erika finally got used to living with Jesse.

They lived as if friends would in need, helping each other out when needed, and went with a certain pattern.

Used to everything to be in a pattern, she did not expect someone to be knocking on the door on a Sunday night randomly surprising her greatly.

Opening the door, she saw it to be Benny Weir.

"Hello. I am Benny Weir, I live next door too you now."He said cheerfully.

Well, thing's just complicated.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Matthew hated this. Hated this prophesy. All his life, he dreamed of being the man to save the world, and too save the damsel in distress. He knew it was a foolish dream, after all heroes and damsel's only existed in fairy tales.

He found the whole thing bittersweet. Matthew wanted to be a hero, and he got it. He knew he should not complain, since it is his duty to save Black Chapel, no matter what.

"Helena, I am going to the shop."He told her as he walked out of the house.

Helena frowned, obviously disapproving."Are you sure? Because I can you know, help you. At least till you get better."

Matthew shook his head."No. This is my duty. I got to figure it out."

Matthew went away waving. He will explain it to her when he figures it out himself.

He was walking in the shops, about an hour later thinking about what to do. After looking around useless things that will not help him, he came across a peculiar necklace.

"Sun and moon..."Matthew whispered to himself remembering.

Unaware of what the consequences might be, he opened the necklace. It all went black to Matthew as he passed out.

"Boss, I have the doubles. What shall we do with them?"The dark brown haired girl questioned annoyed at the stares she was getting. She did not like this job.

"Keep them here. They are still needed." The boss said smirking.

The dark brown-haired girl sighed angrily. Why did she have to put with these frustrating, and daft pests."What if we get caught? People are going too caught on my disappearance."

Suddenly the redheaded chair took a spin and revealed a girl. Long light brown hair that was curled up in an elegant bun, she was wearing a white ruffled and corset dress which gave her an air of an angel, and striking doe like eyes which gave her a perfect look of innocence. However, she was the exact opposite of that.

The Boss's happy attitude vanished in an instant. Her eyes narrowed glaring at her in rage, making her eyes turn a very dark brown. Then in a very deathly calm voice she said

"You want them to find you, do you not Hannah?"

Hannah whimpered in fear. "Y-Yes, truthfully I do."

Hannah knew she was walking on thin ground. Lying to The Boss is bad, but saying what she did not want to hear had deadly consequences.

"You want to cuddle with your lover, I assume? Well, things do not always go our way. You do know the consequences of trying to get do you not?"The Boss smiled as if she was enjoying this.

Hannah nodded.

"Your family, your friends, and your most darling lover will become a plaything for my very, "She purred out the word, "sweet companion. Speaking of sweet things, I think it would be nice to get a little taste of yours if you do not do what I say!"

Realizing what she was implying, she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

It did not work. Boss used a special power of hers to get there grinning at her.

What am I going to do, Hannah thought panicking.

Everybody wants to survive, to be the fittest of them all, and too take the prize. However, it was not that easy. There is always something on bottom to keep the balance. The strong and the weak, the predator and the pray, the lion and the lamb, and the wolves and the sheep.

That was how it always was, and it will always be. It did not matter how you get to be the strongest. Whether it is to lie, cheat, or manipulate others to do so. As long as you get on the top of the food, chain.

For so long, that was all Hannah was trying to do, and it blew up in her face.

"Please Miss do not kill me. I will listen to you, and not disobey you-u."Hannah begged in fear of her life.

Boss's features went happy after that statement in an instant. Her eyes turned back the regular brown color it was and rage gone away from her eyes.

The Boss smiled satisfied." Good. I knew you were going to see things my way. By the way Hans, remember tonight is The Night."

Hannah nodded and they began preparing.

Benny was so bored. After he is tricked into spying for Ethan and Sarah, he went here thus being bored. Staying at Grandma's was not on his list.

Paranoid girl, thought Benny raking the leaves in frustration. Why does he have to spy? He is not sneaky, let alone smart.

Stupid lovebirds; He was better off trying to find his lovely Hannah who was still missing.

After ranting in his head for thirty minutes, he heard talking.

Deciding to run to the source, he ran behind a tree sneaking a peak.

It was a boy and a girl. They both looked about seventeen, almost of age. He recognized them almost in an instant. It was Reverend Black (the supposed criminal), and Erika Potter (rich girl).

They looked different to him. Reverend still had his hair messed up and a white ruffled suit but he felt something was off. Reverend had this weird look in his eyes, a look of an animal.

Erika also looked different. Her hair was still blonde and wavy but she looked nervous.

He went closer to hear what they are saying.

"You cannot. I will not let you!"Erika cried.

Reverend shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous. You will get hurt."

She glared at him. "Since when do I listen to the rules? I told you I would help you, and I keep my promises."

"I wanted help for the cure not this. I told you I had everything under control."

Erika nodded curtly."Fine, as you wish."

Maybe Sarah was right, there is something going on here.

Seeing Reverend's car he went in the truck ignoring the voices in his head.

Moreover, they drove.

Dizziness and a sick feeling was what Matthew felt when he blacked out.

After a few moments of blackness, he was in a white room.

He gasped.

His regular ruffle outfit was replaced by an early medieval outfit from the time of the Anglo Saxons, and his hair was curled making him stand out.

"Hello Matthew."

Matthew turned around and saw Lady Piper.

Compared to how he saw her in the healer room, she looked well. Young even.

"I thought you were at the healers…,"He said shocked.

Piper smiled."Oh, I still am. But it is not about me, it is about you and what you are about to see."

"What am I supposed to-?"

He was cut off he began to see images.

_It was a peaceful place. _

_Thick dark forests that made little girls and boys fear, adventurers go crazy, and mothers worry. Long wooden houses abandoned. _

_In addition, there lied a kingdom, a very expensive one. Light wooden walls in each of the houses, and wooden doors. _

_If you were looking closer, you could see a boy about seventeen years old. Dark raven hair and brown eyes full of eager excitement and kindness._

"_When is she getting here Father?"Asked the young boy bored._

_Father smiled."Katherine will be here-oh right now."_

_Oh yes, she did. Men ogled as she passed to them. Straight brown hair carelessly messing up in the wind, knowing she was watch and a cape that suit her nicely with red all over._

"_Katherine."She said sweetly bowing down to them._

_Then a new image came._

_A girl was flying like a crow grinning. Katherine._

_Erika was smiling at Reverend running quickly. Robin._

_Grandma Weir was looking at a book with Benny Weir. They are the birds._

_Then blood came._

_Many screams heard._

_A word came._

_September the first._

_He awakened._

He ran quickly.

To sunset fields.

Almost done with Pretty Girl):

Anyways to give you a better idea of what Katherine looks like would be Victoria Justice.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Benny did not think this through. He thought he would go there, save Erika, and go home. It

did not work out that way though. Reverend drove unaware he was there. It was then he heard someone come in surprising him greatly.

"Who is there?"He whispered looking around to be shocked. Erika was there.

"Do not worry Mr. Weir, I will explain this."Well, he hopes so. The carriage came to a

stop suddenly.

"Who is there? Show yourselves."Reverend yelled. They stayed quiet much to his displeasure. He

searched and searched until he finally found them. He stared at Erika angrily.

"Get out, both of you. I cannot save you now."

They nodded and got out observing the place.

It was Sunset Fields. It had that similarities of the orchid with all the

animals and sounds. However, it had an uncomfortable feeling. Almost

unnatural.

Then it all went dark.

Benny woke up about three minutes later looking around eyes wide. What is going on, he

wondered.

"Hello."

He turned around and gasped. It cannot be her.

"Hannah?"he choked out hardly believing what saw. She looked different but the same. She had

her same dark brown hair only it was longer than before, and her beautiful honey brown eyes

was not as kind but sad and brooding.

"Hello Benjamin."

Rory sighed. Where was Benny? He was not at the home, with Ethan, or with

Sarah so where was he? He said he would be at the "social gathering" with

them.

He went to Sarah's house quickly and told them the news."Benny is missing."Rory

knew they did not believe him. Sarah was shaking her head coming up with reasonable

places he could be. Ethan stared at him with disbelief, or denial. Which was however he

could not tell.

Suddenly questions came at him at once.

"Are you sure Rory?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Do you think it has to do with Erika?"

"Yes I am sure! I went to Grandma Weir's and she said he was not there. I went to

his mother's house also, and nothing."

Sarah and Ethan shared a look before nodding to each other.

"But where could he be?"Ethan asked puzzled.

"I think I can help you with that."A familiar voice said. It was Grandma Weir.

Matthew was finally there. In Sunset Fields. You are going down, he thought

smirking.

Here is a thought, do not mess with this town brainless buffoon. You will just

humiliate yourself.

Wanting to come when the time was right, he hid.

Why was he here? Hannah thought staring at him. He was not supposed to

be here. He should be with Ethan and Rory forgetting her.

"Why are you here? Did you get kidnapped like I was?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then how-"

"Be quiet."Hannah ordered him cutting Benny

off.

Benny stared at her eyes full of pity."What happened to you? You used to be so good

and sweet. Did you forget all about that?"

Hannah glared at him.

"People change Weir."She hissed at him.

Katherine came in smirking."Bring our friends to the field will you?"

Ignoring the look Benny gave her, she took them out.

Ethan smiled nervously."Help with what?"

Grandma Weir rolled her eyes."I may be old Mr. Morgan, but I am not daft. You are looking for Benjamin are you not?"

Sarah nodded." Yes. But this is not the type of stuff you should be dealing with…"

"Might as well do it myself then..."Grandma Weir muttered under her breath, "Stubborn kids."

Then in Latin she spoke."Ubi nos latet, ubi Benjamin Weir mendacium in tempore!"

And she arrived right in Sunset Fields. She saw someone quickly try to grab her and

sighed."Hello Vampire."

"Yes, yes. Hello spell master, or should I say spell masters considering your little relative is in my

grasp. "said the vampire smirking.

"You have Benjamin?"Grandma Weir gasped not believing it.

"Yes, do I have to repeat myself? And please call me Katherine."

"I will call you whatever I wish."

Katherine narrowed her eyes."Hannah dear, I think we need to show Mrs. Weir whom not to mess

with."

The pain, oh, the pain. It was like being burned and hold against your will. But you

cannot do anything to stop it. "F-Fine I will stop. Just tell me what you want with

Black chapel."

Katherine sighed "Aw, fine. First, will you get the blonde girl that was with Reverend Hannah?"

Nodding curtly, she came and got a rather annoyed Erica. "Okay, what do you want with me?"

Erica snapped.

Katherine sighed, a long unnecessary one."You know, I am getting tired of you…"

Erica just smirked.

Meanwhile, Rory and Sarah was doing a bit of investigating…or should I say more

like freaking out?

"W-What just happened...Rory! Please tell me I am dreaming! I beg you!"

Rory stared at her. "You are not dreaming White, Benny's Grandmother just

disappeared."

Sarah stared back at him. "But it does not make any sense. No one can do that. That exists in myths, fairytales, and not real life!"

"Not necessarily Sarah. "Ethan commented taking them by surprise. They forgotten he was

there.

"Uh…Ethan you sure you are alright? Just few days ago you would have reacted differently..."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I think everything from a few days ago does not matter if your best friend is

gone. Anyway, it does not matter now; we have got to look for Benny and Erica."

He looked anxious, as if he knew something. Knowing something was up but were not

going to get an answer, they set off.

No. No… This cannot be happening. He was hallucinating, or dreaming. There was none of Ethan's friends there. It just cannot be.

Matthew pinched himself. He closed and opened his eyes every chance he have. Then why can he not get it out?

He sighed. Matthew knew why too. He was not hallucinating or dreaming. This was very real.

He got out of the hiding place. "Hello, did I miss anything?"

The reactions he got were very satisfying. Benny and Erika's mouth went into a perfect O shape, Grandma Weir eyes went huge, the vampire (was it Katherine?) glared, and Hannah gave him a little smile.

"Reverend, please come. I am getting tired of the waiting."Katherine yelled getting annoyed with the constant surprises. Erika's eyes widened surprised considering he never told him about this…

"Fine…"Reverend yelled back.

"What are you doing here?"Erika whispered before it all went black.


	13. Epilouge

Epilogue

Several thoughts ran into her head as she woke up feeling many emotions. Like anger, sadness, and a much-betrayed feeling. Erika hated it.

She woke up to….The-healing room. That was impossible though for she had been at Sunset Fields only a second ago.

Her parents looked worried as they came in. They were whispering franticly while bickering which they never ever do.

"What are we supposed to do Annabelle? She might not remember anything since the accident."Father whispered.

Giving Father a stern look, she said, "We have to at least try. We have not been for her since she was a little girl and you know it.

"What accident?"Erika whispered afraid.

She was afraid of knowing the truth. There is many times in one's life when they find something out or ironically accidently being involved in someone else's. Sometimes they are happy with the answer and sometimes not. Erika hopes for the former so badly.

Mother smiled sadly at her. "Dear, you have been in a coma for a very...long time. "

And that is how she came to be at this ball thinking heavily. By an accident, they say. Accident that made her sees things that made her think things were real. Katherine, Jesse, the whole thing.

How could someone be sad of such thing you ask? Well, sometimes when you are daydreaming about your perfect man to be court with forever and all you get is nothing.

That is all.

Even as she sits here thinking, Erika wonders what she truly is. If everything in the dream was false then what was she?

As she went inside, she did not be as if she was before. She was not quiet, turning down offers of dances by handsome men. Erika was going to have fun, and without force.

Beautiful you hear the world every day. Whether it is from a lover or someone is courting you. People loved and hated it like Erika.

But Erika was not going to be depressed anymore. Always thinking.

Erika Annabelle Potter was going to live.


End file.
